


Honeymoon Avenue

by DeathwishJV



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Niall, Adorable Niall, Ariana Grande doesn't exsist in this universe, Baby faced Niall, Blonde Niall, Brunette Niall, F/M, Fetus Direction, Innocent Niall, M/M, More tags will be added later, Niall can hit high notes like Ariana, Niall goes blonde in later chapters, Nialls Ariana Grande, No hate on Ariana though, Singer!Harry, Small Niall, The X Factor Era, Victorious - Freeform, cuddly niall, minor language, singer!niall, tiny niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathwishJV/pseuds/DeathwishJV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry auditions for the X factor with full support from his family and his loving boyfriend Niall.<br/>Niall dreams of being a singer but doesn't tell Harry.<br/> While Harry's slowly making his rise to fame, Niall's secretly doing the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audition day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey guys! so this is my first time posting in the One direction fandom and I'm a little nervous haha. First off I'd like to address a few things.  
> 1) Ariana Grande does not exists in this story because Niall is literally going to be Ariana. Like he's going to sing every song Ariana ever sang and basically live life like Ariana with my own twist.  
> 2)Sorry for punctuation errors. I'm extremely uneducated with them so please don't hate me  
> 3) I don't really know anything about X factor so everything in this story is either made up or me trying to copy off the internet  
> 4)This may seem a little rushed because I'm one of those people who can't really write slow burn fics (Even though I love them) cause I always get frustrated when I can't just get to the point so I'm trying my hardest to make this story somewhat long.  
> 5) Updates may be slow because I start school tomorrow and it's going to be tough to update, but i'll try my hardest. I have the whole story line figured out with a sequel so It's gonna be a Joy ride.  
> Enjoy! most of the stuff in this chapter is me trying to recreate the audition and interviews so most of this is word for word from the videos. I may have miss heard some stuff or missed a few things but whatever.

Harry's P.O.V

“Wakey, Wakey” Are the first words I hear when I wake up. I crack an eye open to see my beautiful boyfriend leaning over me with a wide grin on his face, the sun shining at just the right angle to make him look like a delicate angel. 

“Mornin” I replied before rolling over to bury my head back in my pillows.

“Hey! Come on curly, get up!” 

“I don't wanna!” I mumbled into the pillow

“Get up before I drag you out of bed” He warned, but to be honest, Niall couldn't even if he tried.

“You and what muscle? It's a wonder how you're still skinny even after all the food you eat” 

“Okay fine, I warned you” He said before he poorly attempted to drag me out of my bed. Niall kept on tugging before he gave up on trying to drag me and huffed with frustration. I bet he was probably making his cute pouting face.   
I wrapped an arm around his thin waste and rolled over, cuddling and squishing him into my chest, making him blush and yelp.

“Harry!” 

“Just a few more minutes” I moaned like a child

“Harry if you don't get up now you're going to be late! I know how much time you spend in the shower” 

“Late for what?” I questioned. Niall and I graduated already so I can't be late for school.

“Late for your X factor audition silly!” With that one sentence I shot my eyes open, fully awake now. I Shot up from my bed with Niall in my arms. He wrapped his legs around my waist and threw his arms around my neck with a vise like grip when I started spinning him around in circles. I stared into his beautiful baby blue, aquatic eyes for a moment before planting a huge sloppy kiss on his lips. I threw him onto the bed gently before rushing to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“Gross! You have morning breath Styles!” I hear Niall yell at me with a fond tone.

I can't believe I almost forgot about my X factor audition! I can't contain the grin on my lips, even as I'm brushing my teeth rapidly. After taking a piss I quickly started stripping myself of my boxer briefs ( I would sleep naked but Niall always complains whenever he comes over and sees me in my birthday suit)

“Harry!” Niall yelled for what seemed like the thousandth time “Close the door you wanker!” I realize Niall's still there on my bed and my bedrooms connected to the bathroom. Smirking I wiggle my bare butt before closing the door, leaving Niall a blushing mess on my bed. 

Niall's just so cute and Innocent. 

I start thinking about Niall and how much I love him. Niall and I met when we were just starting high school; he was backed up in a corner by Gordon, the typical school bully. When I first saw him I was entranced by his beautiful blue eyes that I could spot from across the room and his creamy white as snow skin. It was the middle of the semester when Niall moved to England to live with his mom after his dad died, it was sad and kind of wrong of me to say but if Niall's dad didn't die I would have never of met Niall.   
Gordon was making fun of his Irish accent (Which I found adorable) and I don't know what came over me but all I saw was red. Long story short I broke my hand punching Gordon in the face and got a week's worth of detention while Gordon got expelled.  
After that Niall and I became best friends and did everything together. It wasn't until we graduated that I asked him out and he said yes. 

“Hurry up!” I heard banging on the door. Rolling my eyes I hopped into the shower after I turned on the water to luke warm. I started doing my routine of washing my hair and using my overly fruity shampoos. After a few more minutes of washing my hair and body I turned off the water and wrapped a white fluffy towel around my waste and wrapped another around my head. I opened the door to find Niall in the same exact place as I left him with his phone in his hands. He looked up and smiled.

“You look like a girl with that towel wrapped around your head” He joked 

“Whatever, love” He laughed his infectious laugh while I joined him. Ruffling through my closet I picked out my choice of clothing for the day. Brown pants, a creme white shirt and a cardigan topped off with my long scarf. “How do I look?” He got off the bed, placing his phone back into his pocket and walked in front of me.

“I think you're missing something” Niall said before taking the towel off of my head and using it to dry my hair a little.“Come with me” Niall took my hand and lead me over to the bathroom where my blow dryer was. Niall plugged it in and flipped the switch, pointing it at my head which was still damp; he had to stand on his tippy toes to reach my head and stick out his tongue in concentration so he wouldn't lose his balance. I closed my eyes, enjoying a few seconds of Niall running his hands through my hair and playing with it a little so he could get every part of my wet hair dry. I reopened my eyes when the sound of the hair dryer turned off. 

“Thanks babe” I leaned in for a kiss but a finger to my lips stopped me 

“Turn around and close your eyes” He gently instructed. Confused, I did what he said anyways and turned around so I was facing the mirror and closed my eyes. A few moments later I felt a gentle weight around my neck. My eyes snapped open and my hand quickly reached to my neck where Niall's favourite necklace lay on my chest. 

“You're loaning me your necklace?” I questioned. It was given to Niall by his dad before he died and he's never taken it off since. It was a simple paper airplane necklace with Niall's name en carved into it with a shamrock. 

“I'm giving it to you silly. I wouldn't want anyone else to have it” he smiled softly, wrapping his arms around my waste and burying his face into the crook of my back. “Think of it as a good luck charm” he mumbled

“I love you so much Niall” I said truthfully 

“Love you too. Now lets go downstairs to get some breakfast before your big day!” Niall and his food I sighed playfully 

My step dad was reading his newspaper by the table while my mom was making pancakes in the kitchen. When they noticed me they immediately broke out into grins.

“There's the special lad!” My dad exclaimed 

“Good morning Harry, Breakfast is almost ready, wouldn't want my baby to get hungry on such a big day!” I blushed a little at that 

“Mom!” I exclaimed while Niall laughed his little head off. 

“Can you boys help set the table while I finish up here please?” She asked politely 

“Of course Anne” Niall exclaimed before bounding over to the cupboard. I went into the pantry to get maple syrup and walked over to the drawer to get cutlery then set them on the table. Looking over I saw Niall struggling to reach the plates on the top shelf. I chuckled when he stuck out his tongue like he always does when concentrating and lifted a foot in the air to make himself taller. I always forget how tiny Niall is; Niall had always been smaller then most people and that's one of the things I love about him. 

“Need some help love?” He turned around to look at me before looking down and blushing, nodding slightly. I reached my arm up and got four plates for us then bent down to give Niall a little kiss on the cheek when I saw how flustered he was.

“I'll get my growth spurt someday” He mumbled. I really hope he stays relatively tiny for the rest of his life to be honest. 

When my mom was done she placed a big plate of pancakes on the table. We all started to dig in. 

“Anne, your pancakes are the best” Niall moaned around his highly stacked plate of pancakes.

“Always the charmer Niall” she smiled at the boy she thought as a second son. 

“Gemma called earlier to wish you good luck Harry” Robin spoke up 

“I'll call her later” Gemma's my older sister who is currently doing University in the states; I haven’t seen her since Christmas last year and I'm kind of nervous knowing she's not going to be here for my audition.

“Want to see how many pancakes I can fit in my mouth?” Niall said while he already had half a pancake in his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him fondly. 

Well at least I have Niall.

After my mom scolded Niall half heatedly, warning him about choking, we all got ready and piled into Robin's car. 

The drive took about 2 hours because we had to drive out of town to the venue; our ride consisted of me singing highly off key to top 100 pop songs on the radio and dancing with Niall in the back seat obnoxiously; bless my parents souls for not losing their temper at all the entire ride. Before I knew it we were pulling into a crowded parking lot with people flooding the entrance of the building. Tables were set up for people to come grab their contestant numbers and there was a red carpet with red velvet velcro barriers set up for the judges to enter the building. I could feel myself getting nervous all of a sudden. 

“Haz come on!” Niall pulled on my sleeve and attempted to tug me towards the entrance; Note the key word 'attempted' “Let's go already, I swear I think I’m more excited for you then you are for yourself!” 

“I'm coming you little leprechaun” 

“I'm not little!” The baby faced boy pouted cutely before grabbing my larger hand and led me towards the entrance. 

“Whatever you say Ni”   
We made our way over to the line up which seemed to be shortening pretty rapidly by the looks of it. 

“Woah, look at all the people here!” Sometimes I myself and others would mistake Niall for a kid because of all the questions and observations he makes 24/7. 

“Quite a bit of people this year ain’t it?” Robin spoke up

“Yea...” I chuckle nervously

“Hush, you're making our boy a nervous mess. Quiet before he wets himself” Anne scolded 

“Mom” I groaned, blushing madly.

“Just looking out for you sweety” Maybe bringing my mom was a mistake. 

“Next!” I snapped my head to see that we're front of the line already. Walking up to the table I was greeted by three people who were getting information and giving out numbers. I tried giving a convincing smile. “Hi” I say timidly. 

“Hello sweetheart, what's your name?” she asked kindly 

“I'm Harry Styles” 

“Where are you from?” she said while writing down all this on a piece of paper. 

“Holmes Chapel Cheshire” I responded. She asked a few more questions like how old I am, my address, Contact number, etc. 

“Alright, you're all set. Here's your contestant number, good luck” I took the piece of paper and stuck it onto my shirt then made my way inside with Niall and my family in tow. 

To say there were a lot of people here would be an understanding. Not only was the waiting area huge; there were hundreds of people here just waiting to get their chance at the lime light. Suddenly I feel nauseous. 

“Haz, you okay?” I looked down at my boyfriend to see his face marked with worry. 

“I'm just a little nervous” Terrified more like it 

“Haz, you'll be great!” He said with all the enthusiasm he always carried. I'm starting to second guess myself though. 

“But what if I'm not great though? What if I mess up on stage and everybody laughs at me?” I voiced my fears

“Harry, listen to me; you're an amazing singer. I know for a fact that you have talent and I believe in you. If you don't make it then whatever, it's one door to millions of other opportunities. You won't mess up because you know this song by heart! I hear you singing in the shower constantly and not to mention you sang this song to me during our 1 year anniversary.” I smile a little at the memory. Niall always knew what to say to cheer me up.

“Excuse me?” A man's voice stole my attention. A man with short brown hair and casual attire was standing in front of me with a camera man beside him. 

“Me?” He nodded 

“Would you mind doing a short interview?” He asked curiously. I looked at my parents for guidance but they didn't really give me any indication that they were even paying attention. 

“He would love to!” Niall exclaimed excitedly. 

“Um” I just stared dumbly 

“Great! Tell us your name, where you're from and a little bit about yourself” Looking into the camera I gave one of my confident smirks. I remember Niall saying that my confidence is one of my best qualities and it's boosted my ego ever since.

“Hello, m' Harry Styles, I'm sixteen years old and I'm from Holmes Chapel in Cheshire.” One thing Niall finds annoying but sexy is the long drawl on my sentences. Niall being an energetic ball of sunshine likes to talk fast and get straight to the point while I'm apparently the complete opposite. 

“Can't say I've been there before, is it nice?” The man asked

“Tis' quite boring, not much happens there” I looked between the camera and the interviewer. He was looking at me, silently telling me to press on. “It's quite picturesque” I looked behind the camera to see Niall trying to hold in his laugh making me smile a bit as well. I know Niall found it stupidly adorable how I used 'big boy words' as he likes to call them. I guess he has to start getting use to it though because if this doesn't work out then I'm going into law. 

“What kind of experience do you have music wise?” The interviewer stepped into the shot with me.

“um, I play in a band” I say absent mindlessly. 

“Cut! Okay so Harry stand right here” He took a hold of my shoulders and placed me in a spot where you can't really see anyone in the background. “Alright can you talk about that band of yours into the camera please?” I nodded 

“I play in a band at school called White Eskimo and I'm the lead singer” I thought of a few more things to say “We entered a battle of the bands competition...about a year and a half ago” I was starting to get a little nervous “We won” I added in at the last second, mentally cringing. “Winning at battle of the bands and playing to that many people like really show me... that's what I wanted to do and I got such a thrill singing in front of people and it made me want to do more and more.” The interviewer nods in genuine interest. “People who usually tell me I’m a good singer is usually my mom” I said pointing to the my mother beside me who was sporting a matching T-shirt with Robin that said 'We think Harry has the X factor' . 'People who usually tell me I'm an amazing singer and make me feel like the top of the world is my boyfriend' I mentally said to myself. One look to Niall and I know he got the message. “So...”   
“And they always say that!” We all laughed awkwardly

“Singing is what I want to do and if people who can make that happen for think that I shouldn't be doing that then...it's a major set back in my plans” 

“Thank you Harry for the interview, please wait in the waiting room for your turn. We'll call you when they're ready for you, good luck lad” He gave me a pat on the back before leaving to interview someone else. 

“Harry, you were adorable you dork!” The small brunette bounded over to me excitedly before jumping into me. The boy threw his arms around my neck and wrapped his legs around my torso, giving me a huge hug. 

“Ni, I think you're more excited for this than I am” I scoffed, hugging the boy close to me, finding comfort with him in my arms. “If I knew you were this excited for the competition I would have pressed harder for you to compete” I joked. I felt him stiffen in my arms for a moment. 

“Ha good one Haz, I don't have any talents to show off you bugger” He laughed

“How are we supposed to know if you don't have any talent if you don't show me any?” I questioned playfully “I saw a guitar and piano in one of the rooms in your house, maybe Maura can teach you how to play; I only know a few things myself so maybe I’ll give you lessons!” Now that I think about it I've never actually heard Niall sing before. Sure I've heard him sing whenever we sing top 100 songs but he's always been singing much too softly. 

“Aw sweety I would love that” he said pecking my nose lightly. My family and I made our way over to some chairs and sat down. Niall, being the overly cuddly person he is was sitting on my lap while nuzzling his nose into my neck; I sighed, content with Niall in my arms. I softly started to warm up my voice while Niall took a small catnap in my arms. After what felt like hours a woman walked up to us with a clipboard in hand. 

“Excuse me, are you Harry Styles?” She asked politely. 

“Yes I am” was my soft reply, being quiet so I wouldn't wake up Niall. 

“Alright, well you're up in 20 minutes, so please follow me backstage to get your mic” I nod, feeling my nerves kick in. I clutched onto Niall harder subconsciously. 

“Hey Ni, can you wake up please?” I whispered into the boy straddling my lap. He nuzzled his face deeper into my chest.

“I don't wanna” I stared at the woman with an apologetic smile. She smiled at us softly.

“Is he your little brother?”

“Boyfriend actually” I said proudly 

“You two make a very cute couple” she said 

“Thank you” turning back to Niall I whispered “I'm on in 20 minutes Ni, if you get up now maybe i'll buy you some ice cream on the way home” His eyes snapped open at the last part.

“I'm up!” the boy exclaimed, making me roll my eyes at his antics. 

“Let's go you little leprechaun, I'm up next” The words don't really register in my mind until I've said them “Oh my god I'm next” 

“Really!?!” The blonde exclaimed.

“Yes really, now lets go before were late” The woman I forgot all bout chastised us as if she were talking to children (She might as well have been with the way Niall was acting). My family, Niall and I followed the woman with a few other people (who I assumed were also auditioning) backstage. 

“Harry, look I can see the stage entrance” Niall said pointing in a direction; long behold, the huge X factor stage. I gulped the spit that gathered in my throat. 

“I don't feel so good” I mumbled mostly to myself. 

“Honey what's wrong?” My mom questioned. I guess you can't get past mother's intuition no matter how old I get and how hard I try.

“I'm just nervous is all” was my weak reply

“Nonsense, you'll do great!” Robin exclaimed 

“Sweet heart, whatever you do, we'll be right here by your side” my mom spoke softly

“Thanks” Their words were nice and all but I felt like they weren't exactly what I needed. What if people don't like me? What if I mess up? What if I humiliate myself in front of all these people? The unspoken fears made their way into my head.

“Haz, listen.” I get snapped out of my thoughts by the Irish boy beside me. “I know you're scared and I know you're afraid that people aren't going to like you, but that shouldn't throw you off.”

“How so?” I questioned him

“You're an amazing person; people can tell you you're not but it doesn't change the fact that you are. If you mess up, shake it off and, remember the show must go on” He stared deep into my eyes “If you don't make it, it isn't the end of the world; It just means that you lost one out of billions of opportunities. You practised hard for this competition and the chances of you screwing up anything is zero percent, so get this through your thick curly head. I'll still love you even if you don't make and I'll support you all the way till the very end when we take our dying breaths” At the end of Niall's small speech I couldn't help but crack a huge smile. Niall knows me better than I know myself and I realize now how much more I love him. 

“I love you so much Ni” Before I could lean in for a kiss, we were interrupted by a man who I recognized from outside. 

“Harry! Nice to see you again!” He said while handing me a microphone. 

“Pleasure to see you too” I replied. 

“Well, you're on next” He smiled at me “Are you nervous?” 

“More or less so” 

“Don't be, you'll be fine” How does he know? He doesn't even know me

“Thanks” 

“You're on in one minute” A man with an ear piece and clipboard said to me before disappearing

“Alright come with me” Dermot said. I turned to my mom who rushed up to me and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. Before I could walk off I felt myself being turned around, a hand grasped the front of my shirt and pulled my head down; my lips were met with plump pink ones. I realized they were Niall's wonderful lips and it took me a second before I deepened the kiss a little and pulled back, still feeling the fireworks.

“Good luck baby” I suddenly felt a rush of confidence

“Anyone else want to kiss him?” Dermot jokingly asked. He lead me off to the edge of the stage where I waited for my cue to go on. 

Oh my god, this is it.

“Alright you're all set” He pat my back before giving me a light shove towards the stage.   
As soon as I walked on stage I was hit with loud cheering from the crowd. That gave me just a little more confidence. I glanced over to the judges table and see Louis, Nicole and Simon staring. 

“How are you?” I looked over to Simon who must have asked the question.

“Hello” I mentally slap myself

“Nice to meet you, what's your name?” 

“Harry Styles” I got a few more cheers out of that one. Simon looked behind him to stare down the audience, almost telling them to shut up. 

“Alright Harry, how old are you?”

“I'm sixteen” I heard more faint cheers 

“Alright, so tell me a little about you” Simon raised an eyebrow 

I racked my brain with something to say “Um I work in a bakery-” 

“And so Harry, you left school and gone to work there yea?” 

“Um I work there on Saturdays but I finished my GCSD's just now so I'm going back to college in September” 

“And what are you going to study in college?” 

“Um law” I look away from their gaze trying to remember what I'm going to take. I get more cheers from the audience when I say I'm going to take law. “Sociology, um Business, and something else but I'm not sure yet” I finished off, just realizing I've been talking with hand gestures the whole time. The crowds laughs sound almost like they're pre-recorded

“Wow” He waited for a few laughs to die down “What are you doing here today?” 

“Well, I've always wanted to audition but I've always been too young”

“Okay, what are you going to sing?”

“I'll do 'Isn't she lovely' by Stevie Wonder” The crowd started cheering for me, even though I haven't even started singing yet. 

“Good luck” I faintly hear Simon say. I cleared my throat before bringing the microphone to my lips; I felt as if I was in another world. 

Isn't she lovely?   
Isn't she wonderful?  
Isn't she precious?  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be   
Making one as lovely as she   
But isn’t she lovely made from love 

I had one person in mind and one person only when I was singing the verse and that was my lovely boyfriend Niall who supports me through everything in life. I was going to change the lyrics to 'He' but Niall insisted I keep it the same because “you shouldn't mess with a Stevie Wonder song” As soon as the microphone left my lips, I finally snapped back to the regular world instead of the dream like state I was in; not fully registering the cheers I was getting. I take a bow when I realize they're cheering for me. 

“Alright, Nicole what did you think?” Simon turned to the female judge 

“Uh, I'm really glad we had the opportunity to hear you accapella cause' we could really hear how great your voice is” 

“Thank you” I say, staring at all them intently 

“You're sixteen years old, you have a beautiful voice” Nicole said sincerely

“Thank you” I say again. The crowd roared with claps and cheers. Simon turned to Louis next “Louis?”

“I agree with Nicole, however-” Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that “I think you're so young, I don't think you have enough experience or confidence yet” Well when you say that. A few of the crowd member booed Louis and I felt warm inside knowing a few strangers would boo a judge for me. 

“Alright” I said simply. Last but not least was Simon, who I was most scared for because he's the one who could make me or break me. 

Without looking up Simon spoke “Ah yes, someone in the audience just said rubbish and I totally agree with them” I felt relief wash over me as the audience cheered on Simon. “Because the show is designed to find someone in you whether you're fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, doesn't matter. I think with a little vocal coaching, you actually could be very good” 

“Thank you, thanks” I say almost feeling numb. Simon likes me! Simon complimented me!

“Okay, Louis?” Simon drawled out after the audience died down

Louis sighed audibly before speaking “Harry, for all the right reasons. I'm going to say no” I felt my heart sink. Boo's immediately filled the stadium, making me feel slightly better. 

“I actually don't think they booed you loud enough there” Simon defended me, making the crowd boo louder. 

“Boo” I spoke into the mic softly, feeling giddy with excitement. 

“Nicole?” Simon switched his attention to the pretty female judge. She gave me a wide white smile.

“I like you Harry, I'm going to say yes” Oh my god

“Thank you” 

“And you'll be happy to hear I’ll be agreeing with Nicole, you're through” I couldn't contain the wide grin that appeared on my face at that moment. 

“Thank you” I said for the thousandth time that afternoon. “Thanks” I try to walk off stage as calmly as I can and I even give the crowd and the judges a little wave before exiting. As soon as I left the stage, I booked it towards the room where my family and Niall were; when I threw the door open I was attacked by my boyfriend who threw himself into my arms full force and knocked me onto the ground. 

“Oh my god Harry I knew you could do it!” He smothered me with kisses all over my face. 

“Niall let the poor lad up and let us have a piece of him” Robin joked. Niall got off of me and I quickly regained my footing before dusting off my pants. I then again got smothered with hugs (Not so rough this time) by my mom and dad. 

“My baby!” My mom kissed me on the cheek what felt like a million times. 

“Mom!” I laughed 

“Ah there's the lad. Congratulations mate” Dermot pops up from behind me

“Thank you!” I cant even contain my excitement right now. My face feels like it's going to fall off from all the smiling I've been doing. 

“Alright well you're free to go home now, we'll mail you information about the competition soon. Inside you'll find your flight ticket, information about boot camp and all that jazz”

“That's great thank you!” I exclaimed

“You're welcome Harry, you deserve it. Amazing voice you got; see you in a month” Dermot patted me on the back then left the room.

“Harry, Gemma's on the phone!” My mom handed me her cell phone in her outstretched hand “

“Hello-” as soon as it touched my ear I pulled it pack because Gemma was yelling into the microphone. 

“Harry you mop head! You made it! My little brother made it!” I heard cheers in the back round “I had a bunch of friends come over, they freakin love you!” 

“Gem, calm down. My ear's might explode” I laughed

“Are you okay? You just freakin made it into fuckin X factor!” I still can't believe it myself

“I know! I'm so excited!” 

“I'll come visit you when you come to the states for the competition!” I grinned at the chance to see Gemma again  
“See you there” I said before hanging up, giving the phone back to my mom. Niall once again pounced onto me and smothered me with kisses, taking me down in the process. 

“I'm so happy for you!” he squeezed me in a vice like grip 

“I'm going to L.A” I said disbelievingly “I have a chance in this competition”


	2. Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall wants his big break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Well this is awkward because I've been M.I.A for a few months. I really don't much of an excuse except for being super busy and having a lot of school work to worry about (I should really start handing in assignments on time).  
> So a couple of things to note  
> -This stories gonna pick up in a few chapters, just be patient  
> -I have to re-watch X-factor when the boys were on so I can get my details right  
> -I don't know much about the English school system but my British friend said that they graduate at age 16 so don't shoot me D:  
> -For some reason I cant make the words bolded so I hope it's not too confusing for the texting, script reading, notifications, singing etc   
> -I apologize for grammar errors

Niall's P.O.V

Yesterday I spent the whole evening celebrating with Harry. Like he promised, he ended up taking me out for ice cream. I tried to fight him to let me pay but being the selfless person he is, he stole my wallet and stuffed it in his pants when I went to grab a bill out of it.

And me being the sneaky person I am, pick pocketed him and sneaked a ten into his pocket.

The next day rolled by quick; the alarm went off on my phone, blasting some Katy Perry, signalling me that it was morning. I rolled over to reach for my phone that was sitting on top of the night table, groaning when I see it's 7:05 AM. I hit snooze then laid back down; why did I decide to wake up at this god forsaken hour again? My phone pinged twice making me turn my attention towards the screen with blurry eyes.

The first notification was a text from Harry.

From: HazzyBear<3  
Have a nice day baby ;)

A smile made its way onto my lips; he's so adorable. I know Harry has work today and has to wake up at 7:00 everyday to make it to work by 8:30 so he can open up shop at the bakery.

To: HazzyBear<3  
Thanks babe xx. Have a good day at work!!!!!

Immediately after I sent it, I got a quick reply

From: HazzyBear<3  
Why u up so early?

It takes me a moment to think of something to say

To: HazzyBear<3  
I'm goin to the gym today

I don't particularly like lying to Harry, but I know how much the X factor means to him and how much it would mean to him if he wins. I can't let my own selfishness get in the way of his dreams.

From: HazzyBear<3  
Okayyy, Have fun! God knows you need a little muscle on those tooth picks you call arms ;).

Dinner at my place tonight? Parents left money for me to buy pizza.

To: HazzyBear<3  
Get me honey garlic wings with them and you have a deal ;)

From: HazzyBear<3  
Alright babeeeee x

I knew Harry was probably rolling his eyes at me behind his phone. I suddenly get reminded about the second notification I received.

It was an event notification.

Victorious audition; @8:30

I jump out of my bed and rush to my bathroom. How could I forget? This could be my one big break and I almost forget about it!  
Grabbing my tooth brush, I start scrubbing my teeth clean, making sure to get all spots I missed last night. After brushing my crooked teeth and rinsing my mouth out with mouth wash I turned on the shower to a reasonably warm temperature before stripping and getting in.  
I enjoyed a few minutes of just standing under the hot spray and just letting the guilt of lying to Harry wash away.

Different scenario’s played in my head at a rapid pace making me a little dizzy.  
If I get the part, I have three options.

1) I could sneak to California without Harry knowing, stay with Greg and Denise, and potentially get caught if I ever decide to go out and accidentally bump into him if he gets a day off from X factor.

2) I could go to California with Harry, stay with Greg and Denise but have to lie to Harry about where I’m disappearing to every afternoon.

3)I could tell Harry the truth and risk our relationship

I weigh in the pros and cons of each option. I realize I probably can't do option one because If I sneak off to California, I'm going to have to lie to Harry's family as well or have Harry's family lie for me and I can't have them do that for me; Harry's family has already done to much for me. Option 2 definitely seemed like the better choice because I wouldn't have to hide from Harry when I see him, we can hang out on weekends, I can lie and tell Harry I got a job at a coffee shop or something and I would get to see Greg! What I haven't figured out yet is how am I going to hide the TV program from Harry? I know that Harry doesn't really watch T.V at all (Always preferring a good Disney movie) but doesn't mean his friends won't watch it. Who am I kidding though? Nickelodean's a kids-preteens program and I'm getting over my head and thinking that the shows going to be super popular.

I get brought out of my thoughts when I feel the hot water gradually turn to cold. I laugh because I'm here pondering my plan for the future when I haven't even gotten the part yet! Who says I'm even going to get the part? I grabbed a bar of soap and start scrubbing my pale body until I'm squeaky clean. I put strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner in my hair because I know Harry loves the smell of it when he's cuddling me. I hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body tightly. Walking out of the bathroom, I made my way over to my dresser, contemplating what to wear for my audition. I start on my top drawer, making my way down, randomly throwing clothes in random directions. Why is this so hard? I wish I were like Harry who could pull off anything he wears. Hell, he can even make my clothes work on him! My clothes are a little tight on him but it hugs his body in all the right places where as when I wear his clothes, I get swallowed whole.

I get interrupted by a knock at the door. “Niall, I'm leaving soon! Good luck with whatever you're doing today!” I hear my mom call from the other side of my closed door.

“Bye mom!” I say in half frustration when I can't find anything in my closet either

“By the way, I left you some clothes on the desk chair! Bye, I love you!” I snap my head towards said chair and thanked the high heavens for Maura Horan.

“Thanks mom! Love you too!” I say absent mindlessly. Running towards the chair, I inspect the clothes that were left out for me like my mom had said; when I see what was lying on my chair my face pretty much exploded with pink...maybe I had spoken too soon.

Laying on my bed were black overalls, clover boxers, and a white bugs bunny T-shirt; was my mom expecting me to wear this? I'll get made fun of if I step even just one foot outside the door! Though, glancing over at the alarm clock, I see that if I waste anymore time I wont be able to eat breakfast and make my bus on time. Swallowing my pride, I first slip on my underwear then go to put the T-shirt on; why do I even have this shirt? The shirt ended up being too big for me and was a bit baggy, I realize that this shirt probably belonged to Harry and I want to hit him across the head for owning such a childish shirt. Rolling my eyes, I put on the overalls one leg at a time, gasping at how hard to was to slip my calves past the tight opening; were these Harry's as well? (Probably not because our calve sizes are different) Walking over to the mirror, I inspected myself from head to toe, groaning a little at the sight before me. I look like a fucking little kid!

I knew I couldn't waste anymore time trying to find a new outfit so I just went with it; I mean people wouldn't care I looked like a little kid during their first day of kindergarten…right? 'I'll care though' I say inside my head.

I walked to the bathroom, plugging in my hair dryer and switching it on. I really didn't know what to do with my hair so I just blew my brown locks and ran my hand through it a few times; a few minutes later, I internally groan and immediately regret that decision. Well if I'm going to dress like a kid, I might as well go full out. Huffing, I ran my hand through my hair one last time and inspected it in my mirror. Strands of brown hair were sticking up in random directions, making me look like a kid who just woke up from a nap. I guess there's nothing I can do about it now, so I grab my phone and wallet then walk downstairs.

Looking through the pantry, I pulled a pop tart out the package and put it in the toaster then I let my mind wander towards what’s going to happen at the audition and whether or not I'm going to get the part. I mean, If I don't get the part, the plus side is that I don't have to lie to Harry, but then again the negative part is that It's going to be just that much harder to start my career off. Damn it Harry! Why did you have to be born with the voice of an angel and have a need to share it with the world? I immediately regretted saying that, even though it was in my head I know more than anything how much Harry wants this and how much he worked just to get to X factor auditions.  
Drifting back to my own audition, I start mentally preparing myself for what they're going to throw at me; They're for sure going to give me a script, most likely giving me a few minutes to myself to read the lines over. The thing is though, I don't even know what part I'm even trying for; They gave me (or anyone for that matter) absolutely no information on characters in the show. In the email the producers sent, they said there were 6 main cast characters in total with different talents and personalities. One thing for sure though is that I’m definitely going to try for the main character. 

When my pop tart is out of the toaster I wrap it up in a napkin so I don’t make too much of a mess when I'm eating, then grab an apple juice box from the fridge. Looking at the time I see that I have about 5 minutes before my bus comes so I make sure that all the lights are off in the house and that I have my key, phone and wallet in my pocket. Deciding to wear my converse I slip them over my feet and tie the laces before making sure the door was locked and I had my Pop tart and juice box in my hands.

Luckily the bus stop was right across the street so I didn't have to walk far. As soon as I made it across the road (without getting hit by a car) I plopped down onto a bench with my head phones stuck in my ears happily eating my pop tart, drinking my juice box and humming to the song I was listening to.   
I feel a tap on my shoulder suddenly, so I turn around to be met with a grinning face.

“Harry!” my eyes widen like saucers.

“Hey babe!” He leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips, making my lips burn in the best way possible, like how they always do when I kiss Harry. “Was on my way to work then I saw you sitting here by yourself”

“Well wouldn't want you to be late for work now” I laugh nervously, hoping that I wasn't being too obvious about shooing him off.

“Nonsense! I'll just take the bus with you! it's on the way to the gym anyways, maybe if you work hard I'll bring you a dessert from the bakery” I rolled my eyes at him. 

“You were going to do it anyways” He smiles because he knows it's true. He leans in again, this time taking a bite out of my pop tart.

“Hey get your own!” I jerk the pop tart away from him. “Why aren't you driving?” Harry saved up for a car a long time ago so why did he choose today of all days to walk to the bakery?

“Decided to save the environment a little... and I saw your mom when I walked out of my house” I gulped nervously, hoping that she didn't reveal where I was really going.

“What did she say?” I try to say nonchalantly

“She just said that you're going to victorious or something” my heart stopped for a second “She didn't have time to explain what it was”

“It's a running club! You know...um...You put in effort, you end up victorious!” The lie makes me feel sick to my stomach.

“That's amazing Niall! I'm so proud of you!” He hugs me tightly before pulling back, examining me before bursting out in laughter “You look like an actual 5-year-old!” I blush a deep shade of red.

“Shut up! My mom picked it out! And this is your shirt so who's the real 5-year-old now?” I was just happy the conversation turned away from victorious. 

“Still you Ni. I don't quite look like that when I wear that shirt and I prefer not to wear overalls” He smirks down at me

“Yea, because you can’t find overalls that will fit your giraffe legs!”

“At least I don’t have to shop sometimes in the kid section for my clothes love” He smirks 

“You're a meanie” I pouted

“Aw, come here babe, I'm just teasing” He pulls me into a cuddle once again; I relish the feeling of him close to me. He pulls back and frowns “Hey, if you're going to the gym then where are your gym clothes?” I stiffen

“Um at the victorious club, I have my own locker so I just leave my stuff their instead of hauling it around everywhere” Satisfied with the answer he takes the juice box out of my hands and takes a sip.

“Why haven't I heard about this club before?”

“Um because I didn't think it was that interesting to you to be honest” I tried lying

“Baby, don't you ever think that your life isn't important to me” He says while pulling me into his lap “I look forward to listening to you talk about your day” He kisses the top of my head. Now I really feel guilty. He’s such an amazing person and I’m such a terrible person for lying to him like this. 

After a few more minutes of nerve wracking silence the bus finally arrives after what feels like hours. I show the bus driver my bus pass while Harry puts in a few coins and we both make our way to the back where we plop down onto the backseats with me on the window side and Harry on the outer side. We sit in a comfortable silence (well comfortable for Harry) and every now and then we'll make random observations.  
Time passes by pretty quickly and Harry’s still as oblivious as ever. I hope I’m not giving away too many major signs.

“Babe are you sweating?” I didn’t even notice the sweat forming on my forehead. I quickly wipe it off with my forearm and chuckle awkwardly. 

“Ha must be the temperature huh?” I inwardly groan because how much more awkward could I get? 

“Really? I don’t really feel anyth-“ 

“Your stops coming up!” I cut him off. I pull the stop request signal for him. Harry and what little people are on the bus are staring at me, making me give them an apologetic smile.

“Um babe, why are you shouting?” I flush a deep shade of red 

“No reason” 

“Huh you would think all that running would keep you in shape” He joked

“It’s really just the weather babe” I reply, trying to regain my dignity.

the bus comes to a complete stop right across from the bakery that Harry works at. 

“Well this is my stop, love you, I'll see you tonight” He gives me a sweet peck on the nose, making me scrunch my nose a bit.

“Bye Haz, bring me a slice of red velvet cake!” Because they have the best red velvet cake in the world 

“K!” He yells before stepping off the bus and waving at me through the window. As soon as Harry leaves my eyesight I let out a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding. That was a little too close for comfort. 

Soon enough the bus is making its descent to the audition place and now I have a whole new reason to be nervous about. My hands were getting clammy and I actually had to wipe them on my overalls to dry them off; it’s weird because I don’t usually sweat when I get nervous, I usually just binge eat or sing a song in my head. Food and music are the farthest things from my mind right now.   
Looking out the window I realize that while I was lost in la la land, I was getting near my stop and now I’m really having a panic attack (Just joking because I only get panic attacks when my claustrophobia really acts up). Shakily I pull the stop request signal and wait a few minutes for the bus to make a complete stop in front of the recreational arts centre. When I went to get up I had to wait a moment for my legs to stop shaking; luckily no one had seen me because I’ve definitely been embarrassed enough this day already. Stepping off the bus I stare at my phone screen to see I’m relatively on time, if not a little early. Now looking up from my screen I stare in awe at how big the building is; sure it may be small in comparison to buildings in neighbouring city’s but this is one of the biggest buildings in the city and also I’ve never been to a building this big since the X-Factor auditions yesterday.   
I followed the big stone path that led to the double automatic doors. I stared in more awe at how big the building was on the inside and how luxurious it was; The floor was black marble and so shiny I could see my reflection in it, several exotic looking plants were decorating the room along with pictures of famous musical theatre stars along the wall beside expensive looking paintings, in the middle was a big marble fountain, there’s a front desk and concierge like a hotel and the one thing that caught my eyes the most was the diamond chandelier hanging above the marble fountain, illuminating the whole room with it’s light and beauty. I wonder how much that chandelier alone must’ve cost. 

“Ahem” I turn my head to see a man dressed in a suit, looking at me with an irritated expression masked with fake kindness. He was fairly young, a little on the tall side and had brown, gelled hair. He also had an amazing set of cheek bones if I say so myself. Long story short, he was pretty attractive. 

“Um may I help you?” I say with a confused expression, not knowing what else to do. 

“You’re blocking the entrance and it also looks bad for the business when you’re just standing there staring” I blushed a bit at that. Not even two minutes inside the building and I’m already making a fool of myself. 

“Sorry!” I blurt out, making me blush deeper. Could I be anymore embarrassing?

“Shouldn’t you be in school kid?” 

“Um I just graduated so no” 

“You’re 16?” He asked in disbelief. I nodded finding it hard to believe that I look younger then I am. “Could have fooled me” He was getting ready to walk away but before I could I stopped him by asking. 

“Excuse me, can I ask you a question?” He raised an eyebrow at me. 

“you just did” 

“I meant another one” 

“Shoot away kid” I’m not a kid I say in my head 

“Do you know where the Victorious auditions are?” He raised his eyebrow again

“You’re here for victorious auditions?” I nod my head a little more vigorously then needed. “Follow me” He started walking towards a hallway where I started following close behind him. 

“So do you work here?” I ask 

“You could say that” I may have imagined it but I think he might have been smirking

“What do you do here?” 

“You sure do ask a lot of questions kid” I’m starting to not like this guy, no matter how attractive he may be.

“Are you going to answer my question?” If I sounded a little annoyed, then he didn’t sound fazed at all.

“You’ll find out in a moment kid” I rolled my eyes at him

“I’m not a kid” 

“Maybe not, but you sure act and look like one” I gaped at him, he didn’t even look at me while he said it. 

“Excuse me?” 

“We’re here” I didn’t even have time to be mad because when I peak from behind his back I see a big room with a huge amount of people in it, waiting in line at a table to get checked in. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of people” 

“Go get checked in kid and wait for further instructions” I just about had it with him calling me kid

“I have a name you know” 

“I’m aware, and that might be?” 

“you first” 

“Brandon, Brandon Scott” 

“Niall, Niall Horan” I copy and reach out my hand for him to shake. He takes my hand and shakes it firmly with a tight grip. 

“Well Niall Horan, it’s a pleasure to be at your acquaintance” 

“Likewise” I say a little skeptically, not really buying his change in attitude 

“Well Mr. Hora- “ 

“Just Niall please” I cut him off

“Well Niall, do you think you have a shot of getting into Victorious? Actually let me rephrase, what makes you think you can get into Victorious?” Instead of sounding a little bit accusing he actually sounded like it was a genuine question, like he was interviewing me or something.

“I’m not too sure to be honest” I say genuinely 

“Then why are you here?” 

“I don’t really know; I guess its for my dad.” I take a moment to think “He always knew I loved performing, I would always sing for him when I was little and he would say that I was a great little performer, so he told me before he died that he wants me to pursue my dreams, no matter what anyone says” 

“So you’re doing this for your father?” 

“That’s a part of it I guess, I love to perform and I’ve always had a feeling, like I’m not meant to stay in this small town and be destined for nothing, you know?” He nodded in understanding. 

“Well Niall Horan, get yourself checked in and wait for further instructions, I’ll be seeing you soon” he disappears quickly behind a crowd of people. Weirdly enough, people start whispering when he walks past them. Is he that Hot? I got in line waiting for my turn to check in; scanning the room, I see that it’s pretty much packed and that the chances of me getting into Victorious is zero to none. There’s about 150 people here and this is just one city out of the other 15 cities they’ve held auditions in, who would pick someone in a small town like this? This is the last city of the auditions and the bright side is that I don’t have to wait long for a reply about my results. Maybe I should just turn around and go home right now, I could save myself the trouble and discouragement of getting rejected. I quickly shake those thoughts out of my head ‘do it for dad, Niall’ I say inside my head. 

“Your name please?” I snap my head to the voice who said that. A lanky middle aged woman with her hair in a bun, crumpled up blouse and lipstick stains on her teeth. I didn’t even realize that I had made it to the front of the line. 

“Um Niall Horan” She looks through her papers and highlights my name on the sheet in front of her. 

“Alright Niall, you can take a seat in the waiting area and wait for further instructions. Following the woman’s instructions, I made my way over to the large designated waiting area and find a seat in the corner where I can ponder what I’ll do when I don’t get in. I’ll probably be depressed for a few days but nothing a few cuddles from my Hazzy bear won’t fix. Speaking of which, I pull out my IPhone and send a quick text to Harry. 

 

To:HazzyBear<3  
I miss you babe *Kissy face* 

I get a quick reply from Harry 

From:HazzyBear<3  
Miss you more *Several kissy face emojis*

To:HazzyBear<3  
Are u slacking over there or am I distracting you?

From:HazzyBear<3  
Nah just a slow day. 

What up?

To:HazzyBear<3  
Just bored is all 

From:HazzyBear<3   
Shouldn’t you be running?

Whoops, I probably should be

To:HazzyBear<3  
I’m taking a small break 

I lie

From:HazzyBear<3  
I hope you’re working hard babe <3

To:HazzyBear<3  
I am babe!

“May I get your attention please!” I and the whole room stops what were doing when we hear the booming voice of a large man who looked to be in his late 30’s. “My name is Randy and I’m the Co-director of Victorious” the man yelled with impressive projection; then again he is quite a large man, I’m pretty sure one of his biceps weigh more than me.   
“We will be calling people in randomly for their auditions” Although his demeanour was friendly, the look he gave everyone around the room was sort of chilling, as if he were challenging anyone to protest.   
“There are 9 different audition pieces that you can choose from, 6 main cast and 3 recurring characters. I will leave a stack of each sheet on the table by the front door, please be civil when you are choosing an audition piece and form a line up. On the audition sheets, there wont be character names or character talents, instead you will find at the top what type of personality they posses and a form of dialogue to go with it where you will be reciting lines back and forth with me or one of the other guys who I’m doing auditions with. After your audition you may go home. Since this is our last stop for auditions you will be getting your results tomorrow morning; if you don’t get in then tough luck, but there will be other chances for you to be in the show as an extra recurring character so don’t get too bummed. Are there any questions?” No one put up their hands, more looking like they’re anxious to get an audition piece already. “Alright, I’ll leave the audition pieces here and you guys will have 15 minutes to rehearse before I call you guys in, good luck” With that he left 9 large individual stacks of paper on the table and retreated back into the audition room. A large amount of people got up and rushed towards the table, totally ignoring Randy’s instruction to be civil.   
I decided to hang back for a little bit so the crowd of people would clear up before I go to grab a sheet for myself. No way am I subjecting myself to a torture session of claustrophobia; last time I had an attack, Harry had to take care of me for 3 days straight. But that was when I was 13.   
After about 5 minute the table almost completely clears up. I get up from my seat and make my way over to the table where I inspect the sheets of paper on the table. I immediately turn away from the sheets that say recurring character because I obviously am not going to get noticed if I take on tiny rolls like those. Scanning the pages, I have eyes on only one sheet, and that’s the main-main character; the character who the whole show is centered around and the one that will definitely get me noticed if I play the role right. My eyes lock onto the sheet almost right away and I pick up the sheet and retreat back to my seat where I scan the page top to bottom. 

Personality: Is depicted as creative, nice, caring, forgiving, responsible, positive, easy-going, and friendly, though can be sneaky and vindictive, going as low as to manipulate friends and family, but will always do the right thing in the end. Is shown to care for friends and family a lot and is willing to help them no matter what, even when hesitant to. 

This role sounds perfect! I take a look at the dialogue and it doesn’t look like anything too crazy, just a simple dialogue with a few emotion cues now and then. I have a good feeling about this audition. 

Reading over the dialogue a few more times, the 15 minutes was up and before I knew it, Randy comes out of the room and calls the first person in. At this point I’m sweating buckets and I have to wipe my palms on my pants to get rid of the clamminess; I mentally laugh because maybe I can really convince Harry that I’m actually in a running club with all the sweat I’m producing (Which reminds me, I should probably start doing some cardio if I’m going to fool Harry).   
\---------------------------------  
Almost 2 and a half hours have past already; I’ve read the dialogue about 100 times enough to memorise it by heart and I’ve been on my phone for the past hour and a half waiting for my turn to do my audition. Boredom quickly takes over and I look around the room, surveying the room absent mindedly. The room is pretty much empty with about 20 people left including myself; I notice that a lot of people have been going in with something in hand, whether it be a guitar, a keyboard, a deck of cards, hoola hoops, ribbons, masks, etc. I’m pretty sure I saw someone even walk in with a puppet! Did I miss the memo about bringing something for show and tell? Maybe it’s just their good luck charms. 

“Niall Horan!” I snap my head to the yell of my name. Looking over I see Randy ushering me over with his hand while staring at his clip board. I get off my seat and quickly make my way over to the room so I can finally get out of here; I’m not even nervous anymore to be honest.   
Randy gives me a tiny push towards the door and I stumble inside; I was definitely unprepared for what I walked into. 

At the table made to fit three was an attractive man whose face looked like it was edited for a magazine. He had dirty blonde hair that was gelled into a quiff, a jawline that could cut diamonds and arms that were bulging inside his tight button up shirt. But that wasn’t what threw me off, what threw me off was the man sitting next to him.  
“Brandon!?!” I exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

“Niall, was hoping I would see you soon” He smirked 

“Yea, waited a whole 2 and a half hours” I say a little passive aggressively. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting kid” 

“I’m not a kid!” I hate when people call me a kid! I’m almost legal and I’m very mature for my age thank you very much. 

“Whatever you say kid” He said smirking behind his coffee mug, making me huff with annoyance.

“Why didn’t you just answer me when I asked what you did here?” I definitely already made a fool of myself in front of him, not to mention I bantered with him then spilled my life story. 

“Just wanted to get a little 1 on 1 time with you I guess”

“So I guess you know each other then?” The man sitting beside Brandon had said

“You could say that” Brandon said, he sat up straight while gesturing for me to stand in the centre of the room.

“Alright Niall, since you already know Brandon and Ricky, I’m Travis” 

“Nice to meet you” I flashed a smile 

“So Niall, what audition piece did you choose for us today?” Travis had asked 

“I chose audition piece number 1” I beamed at them 

“Ah, the main character. What makes you think you’re fit to play this character?” He leaned in, seemingly curious. 

“Well, I’d like to think I’m confident enough to play this part correctly” That didn’t really sound confident to me “I’m pretty creative sometimes, when I write” 

“You’re a writer?” well not the kind he’s thinking about 

“You could say that”

“What else?” Brandon quirked an eyebrow

“um, oh! I talk to like everyone so I’d think I’m somewhat easy-going if I do say so myself and I love my friends and family; It’s like I’m perfect for this part!” I’m also sneaky and manipulative but they don’t have to know that. 

“Hm, I’ll give you props for enthusiasm” Travis spoke “So Niall, as you know the scene is shot during an Improv class in a performing arts school, the main character, aka you, is aggressively going back and forth with another student who has a grudge against you because they thought you were flirting with their significant other. You guys are in the middle of an Improv game called ‘alphabetical Improv’ where a person is given a letter of the alphabet, at the beginning of the sentence the person must start the sentence with the letter they are given and then the next person who speaks must continue the scene with the next letter of the alphabet.   
With this scene I want to feel the sass radiate off of you. I will be playing the mean student that you’re bickering with, Brandon will be the other student in the scene and Ricky will play the teacher. Whenever you’re ready” 

I Cleared my throat, feeling pretty confident because we played a similar game in school when I was in Drama so this should be easy. 

“Aliens are the only ones that can heal toes by finger zapping” I started off strong

“By the way, *blows a raspberry at me*” Travis recited 

I rolled my eyes like the script said to do

“Correct, I am an alien.” Brandon joined in. I gasped, adding my own little bit of Improv in there

“Ooh, a twist!” Ricky said

“Don’t hurt me! Please?” I tried sounding innocent 

“Even though he’s extremely annoying!” I glared at Travis trying to make it look realistic 

“Fainting...because I can't breathe...your Earth's air.” Brandon pretended to fall off his chair 

“Gosh, it fainted!” I’m starting to sound a lot more kid-ish then what the scene intended, almost a little dumb sounding.

“Excellent! keep going! The next letter's H!” Ricky butted in 

“Hey why don't you jump off that cliff over there?” I glared harder at Travis, trying to outshine him 

“I think you should” I replied

“Just where did you come from?” He glared, really getting into character

“Kangaroos.” 

“Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty.” He sneered 

“Maybe they've learned from you” Was my retort. Brandon and Ricky gasped like it said in the script.

“No one talks to me like that.” Travis challenged me 

“Obviously someone should.”

“Please run in front of a bus!”

“Quite obnoxious of you to say.” 

“Really?” 

“Sure was.” I wish I had this much confidence against my bully 

“Thanks!” 

“Up your nose I see boogers.” I tried not laugh and maintained a straight face with one raised eyebrow 

“Very clever.” 

“Wish you thought of that?” 

“X marks the spot I'd like to punch!” 

“Your finger smells weird!” I’m pretty sure I said that to Harry a few days ago when he made me a weird fish taco. 

“Zero is what you are on a scale from one to ten.” I’m really starting to get into this 

“And back to the letter A!” Ricky had said, making me lose my concentration a little because I totally forgot that Travis and I weren’t the only ones in the room.

“As if I care what you think!” I quickly regained my composure

“Better watch yourself.” Travis warned 

“Can't take it?” 

“Don't push me!”

“Eat your pants!” Alright who came up with these insults?

“You eat your pants!...Wait!” Travis looked at Ricky alarmed (He was really getting into character) 

“Sorry! The next letter was-”

“F! I KNOW!” Travis practically screamed 

“Keep this thing going!” Ricky exclaimed 

“Get up alien!” 

“Head feels dizzy” I stared into Brandon’s eyes to create so chemistry   
“I know what will make you feel better.” I smirked 

“Jumping jacks?” He questioned

“Kiss me.” Was my simple reply. I tried not to think about how awkward that phrase was while he was staring straight into my soul 

“Let's do it” 

“Man, I love this school!” I finished. The room erupted with a round of applause from all 3 of them. 

“Niall that was amazing! I’ve never gotten so into the script before!” Travis praised. I tried hiding a blush from the compliment but it was pretty obvious on my pale cheeks.

“Yea Niall, I didn’t think you had it in you!” Ricky said 

“Have you ever acted before Niall?” Brandon asked me 

“I’ve done musicals when I was little in school and stuff, the biggest role I probably had was in 13 the musical” I admitted 

“So you’re familiar with acting?” 

“More or less” I tried not to sound like I’m bragging 

“Fantastic! So Niall, what will you be doing for us today?” Wait…What?

“Um excuse me?” 

“What talent are you going to show case to us?” Ricky clarified. I think my heart just exploded in panic. 

“I wasn’t aware I had to prepare anything for this audition” All 3 of them raised their eyebrows 

“It was written on the website, the email we sent out said to check it for more information” I chuckled nervously 

“I think I might have missed that memo” It all made sense now, why all those people were walking in with weird objects and what not. 

“Well, what do you have in your back pocket?” Travis questioned me. I tried searching my mind for something I could do to impress them. 

“Niall, before you said you sang for your Dad a lot, could you sing for me?” Brandon asked 

“Right now?” What kind of question was that? Of course they mean right now.

They nodded in unison; I looked around the room nervously, fiddling with my fingers and trying to figure out what to do. That’s when I see them, a guitar and piano sitting at the corner of the room, almost as if fate has given me a freebie.   
“Um may I?” I gestured towards the instruments 

“Go ahead” Brandon replied 

I walk over to the corner of the room deciding to retrieve the beautiful acoustic guitar instead of the piano, feeling over the material to get a better feel for it. My mom would always make fun of me because I treat my instruments like they were my child or something; I believe when you get a feel for an instrument and a better understanding of it, you can connect better to the sound.  
I pick the instrument up and shoulder the strap on. I could tell right away that it was a very well made guitar from the material of the wood and the quality of the strings. I experimentally strum the guitar once and get a beautiful in-tune sound. Making my way to the centre of the room again I look at the 3 producers who are looking at me expectantly. 

“What are you going to sing for us today Niall?” I haven’t really thought about that yet

“Um” I say stupidly; I try strumming the guitar a few times to get an idea of what to song I want to sing. ‘Come on think Niall’ I think to myself; All that comes to mind is… 

“Um Teenage Dream by Katy Perry” I say nervously. It’s the only thing that comes to mind at the moment; I woke up to the song, listened to it while waiting for the bus and jam to it with Harry obnoxiously whenever it comes on the radio, not to mention I love the song.   
The song just reminds me of Harry I guess. 

“Alright, good luck” They all sat back in their chairs, waiting for me to begin with anticipation

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, breathing through my nose and out my mouth, calming my heart beat. I strummed the guitar skillfully, starting soft and adding my own creative twist to some parts because I know this song by heart. 

 

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

All I think about is Harry, and only Harry. 

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

 

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever 

I crescendo to a dramatic pause before starting the chorus; with those few seconds I let my memories wander off to think about Harry, thinking of a handful of thoughts that could go into those few seconds. A smile graced my lips as I continued the song. 

 

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I strum the guitar for 8 slow counts and decided to skip to the bridge/chorus of the song. I prepared my diaphragm and let the emotions build up over those 8 seconds. 

You! 

The emotions poured out in that one note 

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

I finish the song with a final strum of the guitar and a vocal rift during ‘tonight’. I didn’t even realize but my eyes were closed for probably half of the song; the room erupted in 3 different sets of claps. 

“Niall, you really impressed me” Ricky smiled 

“That was amazing!” Travis exclaimed. I look over to Brandon to see his reaction, seeing if I had impressed him too. By the looks of his soft smile I could hopefully tell that he enjoyed it. 

“Niall” I stiffen when Brandon calls my name “Was there someone you were thinking about when you were singing the song?” I nodded “May I ask who?” 

“It’s my boyfriend, Harry” I say in a heart beat

“I could feel the emotion that was radiating out of your voice and it’s really refreshing to see so much talent and passion in one person” I visibly relax “But I hope you can put as much emotion as you can in acting as you do in music” 

“I’ll try” I put the guitar down in its place “Wait does that mean I get the part?!?” I exclaimed, trying not to get my hopes up. 

“It’s no guarantee but I can say you’re a good runner up for it” My whole face brightens

“Don’t get too excited, like I said before it’s no guarantee” I could see the hint of a smile behind his stern face though. 

“To be honest I think you’re pretty much set and stoned” Ricky stage whispered dramatically 

“Well Niall I think you’ve been here long enough, go home and get some rest, results will be emailed tomorrow morning” Travis dismissed me. I walked out the room with a skip in my step; I couldn’t contain my smile as soon as I exited the room. 

\------------------------------------

The bus ride home was short. I couldn’t not smile the entire time and I think I’ve been getting strange looks by strangers, but that doesn’t matter, what matters is that I have a chance to get my career started and that makes me smile to no end. I exit the bus when it stops a block away from Harry’s house then skip my way over.   
It was a short walk to Harry`s drive way; when I get to Harry’s house I bound up to the front steps and knock 5 times to a beat I made up back in high school so he`ll know it`s me. Immediately the door swings open and I’m met with the sight of my beautiful boyfriend clad in a comfy looking pair of sweats and a loose black V-neck that hugs his body just right; his hair is also damp so I assume to he just got out of the shower. 

“Hey babe, you’re right on time, I picked up the pizza on the way ho-“ 

“-Hazzy!” He didn’t get to finish because I run and jump into my beautiful boyfriend’s arms and stand on my tippy toes so I can wrap my own arms around his shoulders and bury my face into his neck. 

“Did you miss me that much?” The place is filled with his beautiful laughter that never fails to make me swoon. 

“Shut up, I just missed you” I blush, hiding my face some more into his neck while he returns the hug and kisses me on the cheek. 

“Come in, I hope you’re hungry because the pizza and wings are fresh from your favourite pizza place” Closing the door, he guided my legs so they were wrapped around his torso and then carried me to the kitchen like an infant. 

“You’re joking right? I haven’t eaten since breakfast! Please tell me you got the pizza and wings from the Italian centre” I begged

“Where else would I get your favourite pizza from?” He grinned “You didn’t get a lunch break during your workout?” He asked concerned. 

“We only got a snack break because we wasted so much time” I lied convincingly

“Oh babe, you must be so tired” He worried over me. One of the best characteristics about Harry (Out of many) is that he’s always caring and selfless.

“Did you bring me my cake?” I asked excitedly. Literally all I’ve been thinking about all day is the red velvet cake

“I’m sorry babe, I totally forgot” I immediately started frowning, suddenly feeling really deflated. 

“That’s okay” I pouted. A few seconds passed by before Harry started erupting with laughs out of nowhere. 

“I’m just kidding Ni; you know I’m always thinking about my favourite little leprechaun” He said while tickling my sides, making me squirm and let out tiny giggles. “It’s in the fridge, we’ll eat it for dessert then we’ll cuddle on the couch with a movie” Nothing sounded better then that.   
\----------------------------------  
After the pizza and chicken wings were consumed and the cake was all gone, Harry stayed true to his promise and popped in a movie while we cuddled on the couch. We decided to watch Pitch Perfect 2 for the 3rd time in a row because I know that Harry had an infatuation with acapella; I don’t mind because I love the movie anyways.   
I had my back pressed to Harry’s chest with a fluffy blanket covering us and a bowl of buttery popcorn in my lap.   
“I wish I could just break out into a kick ass harmony like that” Harry mused when the riff off scene came on

“You probably could, you’re an amazing singer” I complimented. It’s true, he is an amazing singer and I’d be lucky to have a third of what talent he has. 

“You make me feel so special about myself” I could feel his smile when he bent over to give me a kiss on the crown of my head.

“You are special; you just don’t see it” 

“You’re special too you know” 

“How? I can’t sing like you” Well it was only a half lie

“I’m sure you’ll find something; everyone has their talents” There he goes again, always making people feel special. 

“When you make it big out there, don’t forget about me okay?” I hope I didn’t sound too clingy 

“Never, how could I forget my most favourite person ever?” 

“If I could sing or play an instrument or something, would you take me with you?” Maybe I don’t have to lie to Harry. Maybe I can come clean right now.

“I... well I- “He took a moment and paused “I just want to be able to prove something to myself, you know? I want to be able to make it solo and achieve something on my own because my parents and you have always done everything for me and I feel like I can’t do anything for myself, do you understand where I’m coming from?” I felt my heart sink a little but I did understand where he was coming from. It breaks my heart that I can’t share my passion of music with Harry but it also makes me so proud of him because he’s so passionate in trying to achieve his dreams.   
I feel like I’m at a cross road. 

“I understand, it’s not like that going to happen right?” I chuckle nervously while we continue to watch the movie.   
My brain felt like it was about to explode with guilt.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to a beeping sound that definitely sounded like my phone. Fluttering my eyes open I find myself laying down on Harry’s couch with Harry meshed against my back with a protective arm around my waist, cuddling me like his favourite teddy bear.   
Judging by the sunlight shining through the window, I could tell it was morning; pretty darn early too if I do say so myself.   
Looking around the room, I could see that my phone was laying on the coffee table, with the screen illuminated, signaling me that I have a notification. I slipped out of Harry’s arms, making him whine a bit. Trying not to wake him I re-tucked him in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, making his face break out in a dimply smile.   
When I reach my phone I press the home button, quickly illuminating the screen; I held my thumb on the button, successfully unlocking my phone. 

My heart stopped when I see the notification. 

1 new email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> I know that Victorious auditions did not happen like that but It's my fanfic so what I say happens in this universe XD. Victorious is going to be a lot more popular then it actually is because it's going to make for some good drama in the future. If you're wondering, yes I did take the script from online.  
> I'll try to update more frequently <3.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'll continue this story anyways but feed back is always welcome! and it keeps me motivated to write!


End file.
